


To Save the World

by Origami_Roses



Series: To Save the World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses
Summary: Anthony Stark was sent to Boarding School. Loki studies magic on other realms. What if both those events were inspired by premonitions of the future? What if both of them studied at Hogwarts?Obviously this is completely AU in several different directions. I'm fudging the timelines, as well, rather significantly, and setting this slightly pre-Harry Potter. ...Loki's timeline actually starts a couple hundred years before Tony's, but I'm covering similar events and milestones as though they're simultaneous, and also assuming approximately 1:50 ratio in rate of maturity. (i.e. Loki at 400 = Tony at 8... give or take.)Edit: I realized that much of Loki's backstory is not actually relevant to the main storyline I want to pursue here. His story is part 2 of this series:Self-Discovery. The first chapters are somewhat expanded versions of what is already here, so it should look familiar if you're reading both. Hope you enjoy!
Series: To Save the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a "where we start" chapter. Most of the chapters will be like this one - short scenes split between different POVs that will (hopefully!) add up to a coherent story by the point the timelines catch up with each other and merge. The vignettes are not all starting at the same point in time, but at the point the characters' choices begin to matter to the story.

Frigga awoke with a start, visions of fire and destruction fading as the pale light of dawn filtered through her consciousness. It was obvious that this was no mere dream. Though she had the gift of Foresight, it seldom brought her visions without her deliberately seeking them. That alone made this all the more concerning.

A glance at Odin showed that his sleep was undisturbed, and she gratefully slid out of bed without waking him and made her way directly to her private garden, a quick glamour her only concession to propriety. Soaking in the peace of the secluded sanctuary, she let her awareness fade into a light trance state and reviewed the vision she had seen. Death. Destruction. Despair permeated the very air in the future she had been shown, and an aura madness sparked and coiled around the chief players. It was often difficult to judge how far ahead these random glimpses ranged, but this one was likely centuries ahead.

No... _these two_.

Further meditation divided what she had seen onto two distinct futures. Both had the same flavor of despair and madness. Both held the same face - in one as a harbinger of death, in one as a defender of life. 

Loki. 

Much older than his current 417, but undeniably her sweet, mischievous child as he could become. Her heart clenched in pain at the thought of him turning into the raging monster she had seen, and ached equally at the horror he faced down as a saviour. 

With a sigh, she let the visions go and returned to herself. She had been given a warning, a choice; a chance. She had not been shown where the paths diverged, however. That would require her own work and efforts at future-scrying to untangle. Head held high, she made her way back to her chambers to properly prepare for the day ahead. She had much work to do. 

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

The Ancient One roused from her daily meditations. Using the Eye to view possible futures was useful, but bearing the burden of the possibilities was wearing. She was glad to know that there would be one worthy to take up the burden when she finally laid it down, but that was little help now. Trouble was looming on the horizon, and there was little time to set in motion the lines of fate she had seen. She stretched as she stood and headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea. She had several letters to write.

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

Loki hated sparring practice. He didn't mind the work. He enjoyed the strength and stamina he was developing. Learning to wield weapons was useful, and the feeling of performing a move perfectly was satisfying. No, what he hated was the _people_. 

He already knew he was small and slight for his age group, it's not like they were telling him anything _new_ when they teased him for it. At least Thor was in the group above him. It was bad enough that Thor was always given preference at home. If he'd had to compete with him in lessons as well, ... well, he's not sure _what_ he'd do, but the teasing would be even worse, he's sure. 

The instructors weren't much help, either. They'd reprimand anyone who tried to physically bully him - at least outside of the practice ring, but the snide remarks and not-so-teasing insults were allowed to pass unremarked upon. The first few years hadn't been too bad, but as little things went unpunished his tormentors gradually got bolder and worse, pushing the boundaries to see what they could get away with. Now, more than a decade later, it was approaching unbearable. There were few of his age-mates he could stand, and none who stood up for him in any way. 

He understood that none of them wanted the attention of his bullies, he really did, but it still hurt that no one had even so much as a kind word or a sympathetic pat on the shoulder to offer him. He almost always lost practice bouts, and his slight stature made wielding some of the heavier weapons they were required to learn that much more difficult. He'd likely never be proficient with a mace or war hammer, much less the great two-handed swords. His preferred close-fighting weapons were daggers and short swords, and he won most of the rare bouts with them. He was better-than-average with a bow and javelin, scoring well on all ranged tests. 

It never mattered.

Time outside of weapons practice was divided into the bearable and the enjoyable. 

His golden, favored brother demanded his presence in the hours their free time overlapped. Thor was noisy and exuberant, but not bad company. If Loki could have had the time with just Thor, he might even have classified it as enjoyable. It was the eternal presence of Thor's friends that made it merely bearable. Not sharing sparring lessons with them didn't spare him the comments and insults - though they _were_ usually delivered in a lighter manner as though it were truly in jest. They still hurt. And Thor never once called them on it, telling Loki instead that he shouldn't object to "friendly" teasing. At least most of the time they merely ignored him. That was better than constant needling. 

His other lessons, however, he _enjoyed_. The thrill of learning new things - history, technology, economics, diplomacy... all of it was interesting, and the fact that he had those lessons privately was _the best_. Sure, he shared many of them with Thor, but still, there was no one else there to tease him or whisper insults at his back just softly enough for the instructor to pretend not to notice while being perfectly audible to him. Thor's occasional glower at their tutors' praise when Loki gave a better or quicker answer was a small price indeed for the joy of learning. And his most favorite lessons were the ones he shared with no one else - magic. Seidr manipulation. Meditation. He'd started those when Thor had first been sent to classes and he had missed his brother. Frigga was his chief tutor, though he occasionally had other teachers for short periods of time when her other duties took her away or for specific lessons. Once he had started formal classes himself, the magic lessons had been moved to afternoons. At first he'd mourned the loss of free time, but that hadn't lasted long. Magic was simply too fascinating. And these days, any valid excuse to spend less time around Thor's friends was welcome. He'd even started haunting the library once his lessons finished, just to prolong the delicious absence of _people_ for an extra hour or so. 

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

Anthony examined the burn on his finger and went to find Mr. Jarvis. He'd know what to do to make it better. He always did. Soldering was harder than it looked. He'd watched his dad several times, now, and had thought he understood the process. The problem, he thought, was that his dad's hands were larger. Maybe he should ask Mr. Jarvis about that, too. Mr. Jarvis always knew what to do. Then he could be like his dad and make things - make his dad happy to spend time with him.


	2. Presentations

Odin glowered. "You have seen Loki bringing Ragnarok! And you wish me to let him out of my sight? He needs to be controlled, that he not be given the chance to unleash such madness upon us!"

"You mistake my words, husband mine: Loki stands at a crossroads. If he stays here under your thumb, he will, indeed, become a tool in bringing destruction enough to deserve the name Ragnarok, but it will have been _your_ choices that drive him to it, seeking to force him into an ill-fitting mold of your choosing. _You_ will ultimately be the underlying cause of his self-destruction taking all of Asgard, possibly all of the Nine, with him. As King of Asgard, it is your duty to your people to turn his feet to the other path I have seen for him. If not for his own sake, then for theirs." Frigga replied. She had long known that Odin cared little for the son he had adopted, but for him to accept only the dire future as valid was beyond the pale. She knew the futility of appealing to him as a father, but as a king he could perhaps be persuaded. "You wish his loyalty to remain yours, do you not? Even as young as he is, he shows great potential as a seidr user. It is knowledge he craves, not prowess at arms. It would work far better in your favor to give him the tools and support to flourish in his own way. You cannot deny that a loyal, powerful mage would serve you far better than an unmotivated armsman, which is the direction he is currently being pushed."

"Aesir are warriors! Battle-prowess is why we are the best, and why we shall remain so. Asgard cannot afford a prince who cannot hold his own in a fight."

"...and yet, for all that you pretend otherwise and refuse to tell him, Loki is not Aesir. He does well in his arms training, but his true talents lay elsewhere. As for holding his own, you know well enough that a skilled battle-mage is a formidable opponent. You have faced such in battle, yourself. I repeat, Odin-King, All-Father, there are calamities coming which Loki has nothing to do with bringing, but would be a staunch ally in opposing IF you will permit him to grow into _himself_. Bringer-of-Destruction, or Protector-of-the Realms; it should _not_ be such a difficult choice."

After much grumbling and further argument, Odin finally acceded to Frigga's plan. It had become obvious, now, to her that he was hiding more than she knew and would probably try to twist this entire situation to benefit some murky plan of his own, but the initial course was set. Hopefully it would continue well.

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

Well, fourth floor windows were definitely not the best way to leave if other options were available, he thought, as Tony brushed himself off and took stock of the damage. 

  * Feet and legs: in working order, one ankle feeling a bit painful but not wobbly. 
  * Hands and arms: usable, one wrist sprained if not broken, pins and needles as sensation returned to his fingers - should improve rapidly. 
  * Head and torso: possible broken rib, no visible blood, slight ringing in the ears, eyes focusing - probably no concussion. 
  * General issues: scrapes and bruises - significant, but not problematic. 



Assured of his general health status, he carefully peered out from behind the bush he'd aimed for when he jumped. He hadn't enjoyed the hospitality of his erstwhile hosts. Being tied to a chair after an unexpectedly abrupt car ride was really not how he'd planned to spend his after-school hours. He could only hope that Mark's mom had called someone when he hadn't shown up to his classmate's birthday party. If anyone even noticed. Being placed with kids two years older than him meant that he didn't really fit in, and mostly got ignored (if he was lucky). So... better to assume he was on his own. As usual. 

It seemed as though the people who had taken him weren't really very good at the whole kidnapping gig. There wasn't even a fence separating him from the street, and building he'd been kept in had a "for lease" sign up - probably an office building then. From his vantage point in the bushes he could see two restaurants, a large hotel, and what looked like an apartment complex. 

Tony debated the merits of staying hidden for a little longer until it got dark, vs leaving before they noticed he was gone and decided on the latter. The restaurants were across the street, so he labeled them "Plan B", and began executing "Plan A". He cautiously crept through the landscaping, taking what cover he could until he was at the closest point to the hotel with a straight line access. He peered around again, making sure there was no one in sight before dashing out of cover and running as fast as he could across the adjoining parking lot to the hotel. 

Once in the lobby, it was a simple matter to play the 'little lost boy' card and make a phone call from the front desk. One of the clerks on duty gave him some water and he tucked himself into a corner by the desk to wait. Mr. Jarvis arrived 20 minutes later to pick him up. 

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

Albus Dumbledore reread the letter for the fourth time. It had been years since he'd heard from Yao, and it had been potentially-world-altering news that time, too. As much as dealing with her unsettled him, her advice and warnings were worth heeding. He quickly sent a notice to the Ministry of Magic to schedule a meeting with a particular Auror. Hopefully Andrew had kept in touch with his crazy squib of a cousin. 

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

"Boarding school? Howard, you cannot be serious." Maria said when her husband brought up the idea. "He's barely six, for heaven's sake, and already in advance of his peers. Private tutors I could see, but sending him away from the safety of his home and family at this age? You are mad!" 

"Nonsense, dear. It will do him good. The public schools are clearly not equipped to deal with his intelligence, and he does need to learn how to deal with the world - private tutors wouldn't help him with that at all." Howard sighed. He'd worked hard to get where he was, but there were times he hated being notoriously wealthy simply for the inconveniences other people's demands and expectations became. When those other people were criminally minded... "Boarding schools also have better security. He was damned lucky this last kidnapping only left him with a sprained wrist and some bruises... and that's the third one since he was out of the nursery." 

Maria wavered. As much as she hated the idea of being parted from her darling, she had to admit her husband had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Tony's injuries; I fully subscribe to the headcanon that wizard kids are generally more durable than muggles (e.g. Neville just bouncing when his uncle dropped him out a window) and heal slightly faster due to their magic protecting them, even without potions to speed things along.


	3. Discussions

"NO! He _can't_ go!" Thor's voice echoed down the hall.

Frigga just looked at her son in disapproval. "You have no say in the matter. The All-Father has approved this, Loki agreed to it, and that is final."

"But he's _MY_ brother! He belongs _here_ with _ME_!"

"Loki _is_ your brother, but the only part of that relationship that belongs to you is the care you give and the love between you. Loki himself does not belong to you in any way, and you have no right to act as though he is some favored toy being taken away from you." Frigga responded calmly but firmly. Really, she hadn't realized Thor viewed Loki as some sort of possession, and found herself all the happier that she'd talked Odin into a few decades' fostering for Loki. The separation could only do him good.

Thor glowered at the floor, unwilling to meet his mother's eyes as he sullenly growled "But he's my _brother_. It's my responsibility to protect him. I can't do that if he's not right here."

...maybe it wasn't quite as bad as she'd thought, then. Though with what little she'd observed, Thor was a terrible protector. "Loki will be safe, Thor, I promise. He will also be learning better ways to protect himself; you need not worry so."

"But he's _terrible_ at arms! Loki _always_ loses unless he cheats! He _needs_ me!" ... Ok, it was every bit as bad as she'd thought, just in a slightly different way.

Fixing her eldest with a stern glare, Frigga stated the truth Thor (and Odin) didn't want to hear: "Using Seidr is NOT cheating, Thor, it is merely a different type of weapon and Loki has won several bouts even without using his Seidr. He is stronger and more capable than you think, and needs space and time away from your narrow view of him to grow. End of discussion. You have this afternoon to say your farewells, I suggest you use the time wisely instead of wasting it on this childish temper tantrum."

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

"You can't be serious, Andrew! You want me to convince _Howard Stark_ of _WHAT!?_ Do you have ANY idea how utterly stubborn that man is?"

"C'mon, Pegs. You founded SHIELD to 'handle things normal people can't' knowing full well my world fits that categorization - and that we bloody well _help_ you with all the other shite you come up against!" Andrew Carter sighed. He'd liked his cousin Peggy when they were younger, had given her some subtle protection as she climbed the ladder in her chosen male-dominated profession, but she'd changed somehow in the last several years. "You're not the sort to stand by while peril looms, and I'm telling you we've had good intelligence come in that one Anthony Edward Stark could damn well become a threat _you'll_ have to neutralize some day. I'm offering to protect your Godson, Pegs, so you'll never be faced with the choice of putting a bullet in his head. There's things he'll need to know for me to do that, though. People he'll need to meet."

Margaret "Peggy" Carter blanched at the implications. "So you're saying Tony's a wizard and likely to go bad if he's not under your thumb? Really, Andy?"

"He's not exactly a wizard, as far as I know. It's rather more complicated than that, but essentially, yes. Sort of. And not so much 'under our thumb' as 'desperately needs proper training and extra protection'. There are things stirring here that could have far-reaching effects, and if he _is_ a wizard the American schools of wizardry are not equipped to handle someone like your Godson, from what I've been told. Not being a Seer myself, I haven't Seen it, but the information came from those I trust: Anthony Edward Stark could destroy the Earth several times over, or he could save it several times over. They've not been wrong, yet. Please, Pegs. Just get the boy here. For an initial evaluation, at the least. We'll handle the rest. I promise."

She sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but I want full details on what your 'evaluation' brings out, regular updates on everything he gets into and how it affects whatever catastrophe your people are supposedly averting. _And_ you'll let me know when and where we can help."

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

Loki liked Alfheim. He had much more freedom here, staying with a minor noble family Frigga had known for centuries while studying the basics of Elfen magic. Their views on Seidr and how to harness it were _different_ from the Vanir methods he'd been taught by his mother Some things made a great deal more sense their way, and some things just ...didn't. He was also getting lessons on Alfheim's history (SO different from Asgard's version of the history of the Realms), and InterRealm diplomacy in addition to continuing weapons training and most of the lessons he'd had in Asgard. (Though there were some notable differences there, too.) Unlike in Asgard, however, no one mocked or bullied him - neither for his preference in weapons, nor for asking questions and taking a bit more time to understand some new point. He was not looking forward to the yearly return to Asgard Odin had insisted on. 

He was not at all homesick, though he missed his mother and occasionally wondered how Thor was liking having the tutors all to himself with no one (i.e. Loki) to embarrass him by being a better student. It was a change, not only to have several classmates, but to be the slower one in some of his studies. It wasn't too hard to adjust, though. His teachers were willing to make time after classes to explain in more depth if his need to know was slowing or derailing the lesson too far. It was nice. More than nice. 

Even nicer, he had peers who seemed to _like_ being around him. He thought maybe they even counted as friends. People laughed at his pranks, more than not, and the reprimands he got when he went too far were not nearly as punitive as Odin's punishments. They took time to _explain_ why his actions were not acceptable, when needed, and gave him exercises to develop better control when things just got away from him.

Currently, he had been set the task of obscuring himself; there had been a few... issues... with illusions gaining a life of their own. (The incident with the monster in the swimming hole was particularly memorable. Once he'd recovered from the unexpectedly heavy drain on his Seidr, he'd been given a long lecture and series of books to read on why and how, exactly, he could have seriously - permanently - damaged himself.) The Healers had decided he needed to improve his total awareness of every bit of his Seidr - where it was being used, how it was moving, what was affecting and drawing on it. Everything. Practice in keeping all he feels and thinks and _is_ contained within set boundaries would improve his control and awareness. The fact that it would also mask him from most forms of Scrying and Sight was a bonus that would be useful in battles and reconnaissance. His teacher hinted that once he was able to hold a mask for a solid month - day and night - without having to actually pay attention to it, there would be a reward: he would be given an important secret that would lead to a new kind of magic. That alone was more than enough incentive to throw his full efforts into mastering these exercises.

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

Odin was displeased with Heimdal's report. The Gatekeeper had been keeping a close eye on his wayward son, giving regular, detailed reports. There had been assorted minor trouble from Loki, and the Elves had been ridiculously lenient in chastising him. Each trouble was a new one, however, so apparently they were still managing to get through to Loki somehow. It galled Odin that Frigga had been right about it, that the Elves could curb Loki's chaotic nature and teach him self-control. 

But now? This was unacceptable - Loki had disappeared from Heimdal's sight. It was only for an hour or so, and appeared to be merely a side effect of some lesson he was being given. It was bad enough _Loki_ could disappear, but it raised the question of how many of Alfheim's mages Heimdal never saw. They could be planning anything and Asgard would never know. Alfheim had long been an ally of Asgard - they had disagreements, but nothing warranting great distrust. On the other hand, you could only be betrayed by those you trusted. So now he had to make a decision: decree they should not teach Loki such things and let them know Heimdal was not as all-seeing as rumored (also showing them his lack of trust), or say nothing and risk they already knew.

As days passed Loki more and more frequently slipped out of Heimdal's sight for increasingly longer periods of time. Odin decided he'd best take it up with Frigga. She would at least know whether the Elfen mages knew of the effect.

Frigga laughed when he brought his concerns to her. "It is nothing to be concerned with, husband, mine. Loki accidentally put too much of himself into an illusion and fell unconscious from the drain. His teacher was able correct the issue and has set him a series of practices to become more aware of such things before they become problems. Once he reaches a level of proficiency at monitoring his Seidr, they will move on to other subjects. The effect of shielding someone from Sight is well known, but such shields require a certain level of concentration and cannot be held indefinitely, nor can most major workings be done while under one. They also cannot cover much beyond the immediate area of the mage in question. You need not worry that allies are using them to hide while conspiring behind your back. I am receiving regular updates on Loki's progress, and if Heimdal cannot tell you of our son, I will."

"I am more concerned what he could be getting up to while out of Heimdal's Sight. He is a continual troublemaker, who knows what he could be plotting?"

"His teachers and foster family know what he gets up to, and are dealing with whatever minor mischief he causes. Loki is not evil, nor do his plots extend beyond a bit of fun. He is yet a child, trust him in that much, at least. A little trust and a little praise will go a long way in keeping his loyalty, Odin-King. So long as you give him the support he needs, you need not fear he will use this ability against you. Indeed, the ability to avoid detection is a useful one for a King to have in his arsenal. Merely tell Loki you have heard he is doing well at his studies and expect he will continue to do so.  
"And do not be too concerned if Loki continues to mask his presence from time to time. Loki has been able to sense when Heimdal's eyes are on him for over a century, now. Heimdal may not be hostile toward him, but the feeling is the same - like being watched by a predator waiting to pounce or an enemy preparing to take the shot, like you are about to get a knife in the back or an arrow in the head. Do not make an issue of him taking a break from that. You know from your warring days that being in hostile territory for a long campaign either makes you paranoid or numbs your senses - you come to either blindly attack at the least sound or react too slowly to a genuine threat when you have too long felt eyes on your back. Without Heimdal's eyes constantly upon him, he can know that when he feels someone watching him it truly does mean he should be on alert."


	4. Revelations

It had been hard to keep the obscuring masks up continually, and Loki was glad, in a way, that the exercise had been modified. His mother had apparently gotten in touch with his teachers, and the trial period had been decreased from one month to ten days. He knew he could eventually work up to a full month, though. He'd finished the shortened practice period and been ordered to spend three days not practicing at all. Part of him felt that he had failed, that he just wasn't good enough and they were patronizing him. It left a sour taste in his mouth and a shadow over his mood. He'd been promised a proper explanation, though, and today he was getting it. 

He was surprised to see not one, but two of the Healers waiting with Yven, his primary teacher, and the implications of that immediately worried him. "Loki," Yven began, "please obscure yourself." 

Her grave face and serious tone worried him, but he followed the order without question. She immediately relaxed. "Today's lesson will be difficult for you, and I apologize in advance," she said, obscuring herself as well, and began walking, indicating that he should follow. One of the Healers joined them, the other stayed behind.

"You are aware that you are currently unSeen by Heimdal, correct?" He nodded. "Heimdal is loyal to Odin and Odin alone. We will be starting lessons that you must practice only when hidden from his sight, and I would recommend never practicing while on Asgard. But first, there are things you need to know that Odin must not know you are aware of. None of us, not even your mother, know why Odin refuses to tell you what I am about to impart, but you have a right to know. You MUST maintain your mask, despite the emotional effects my words are likely to cause." A half-smile quirked her lips. "Consider it your final test for this skill. Believe me that it is at least as difficult to hold a mask when you are experiencing strong emotions as it is to maintain a long-term mask." They had come to the gardens, and he breathed in the scent of herbs. It relaxed him, as always. His teachers always took good care of him, and she was obviously trying to make whatever was coming as pleasant as possible for him.

"First: the reason we shortened your trial period is that Odin became suspicious, even alarmed, that you could slip from Heimdal's sight. Frigga calmed him, but it is best he thinks you - and by extension we - cannot long maintain an obscuring mask. Odin uses the magic of Asgard - that which he arrogantly calls the Odinforce - for many things, but does not truly understand it. You will be far safer if he underestimates what you can do." Yven paused, waiting for Loki to acknowledge he understood. It hurt, slightly, but he had known for a long time that his father didn't trust him, didn't really seem to like him much. He took a deep breath, and nodded his acceptance as he exhaled. She indicated one of the garden benches, and they sat. Loki cuddled against her side when she offered an open arm. He needed the closeness, the feeling of safety and warmth she offered. He'd long been taught that such was weakness, but he'd learned here to accept comfort from others. The Elves didn't consider it weakness; they considered it a way of strengthening each other. The Healer busied himself nearby, tending and harvesting the plants.

"Second: you are not Odin's son-by-blood. He adopted you at the end of the Jotun war." Yven continued, watching him closely. "This changes nothing of the past. Frigga loves you as her own and has long wanted to tell you this. Odin, for reasons we do not fully know, bound her to silence on the matter. She literally cannot speak to you of this. She found a way around the geas by having us tell you. It took her several years of work to accomplish even this much, and you must not ever discuss the matter directly with her. Not by written nor by spoken word. She loves you with all her heart; trust in this." She paused, giving Loki time to take in her words, knowing they would hurt. It was like the foundations of his life had tilted, slightly. Everything was just a little skewed and off-kilter. Mental vertigo hit and left him dizzy, his world spinning. It took far longer, this time, for him to regain his composure, and he found himself curled on his teacher's lap, being held close as tears threatened to fall. It hurt... but it explained so much of ~~his father's~~ _Odin's_ bias toward Thor. He focused on the warmth of the sunlight and Yven's arms, the scents of the garden and deliberately relaxed again, willing his thought to settle into a new pattern before nodding his readiness to continue.

"I need you to check your mask, now, Loki. There is one thing more I must tell you, and I fear it will be the hardest for you to hear and the most likely to break your concentration and leave you revealed to Heimdal's Sight. I am right here, and can hide you for a brief time if your mask fails, but it will not be ideal. I am sorry in advance, but this truly is for your benefit." He really didn't like where this was going, but steeled himself, shoring up his mask as best he could, and making sure the mechanisms for keeping it intact even while sleeping were as strong as he could manage.

"Odin has hidden your heritage and the manner of your adoption. You were taken from the ruins of a temple, at the end of the sacking of Jotumheim's capital." He looked at her uncomprehendingly, not daring to think what she could mean. "Loki, you are not Aesir."

No, please don't say it

"You are Jotun."

He cracked.

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

London was interesting. Howard was busy with meetings regarding opening new branch office of SI in Britain, and Mr. Jarvis had arranged to visit his family at same time, taking Tony with him. It had been fun spending the last few days with them. The Royal Observatory and Science Museum had been interesting. The exhibits were not as in-depth as he would have liked, but Mr. Jarvis had arranged time to speak with experts at each, so Tony had gotten the majority of his questions answered, though he'd come up with dozens more after leaving and having time to think. 

Today they were touring the Tower of London after visiting some cousin of Miss Peggy's. Shortly after the trip to London had been decided on, Miss Peggy had apparently stopped by especially to ask Mr. Jarvis to meet with her cousin. They'd spent a whole afternoon discussing it, in fact. Tony still wasn't sure why he was being dragged along. It wasn't on the way to the Tower, and he would have been fine at the hotel for a morning. It's not like he'd been allowed to bring along much in the way of a lab, after all.

The cousin's house was toward the end of a quiet street in a quiet subdivision. Picket fences and hedges seemed to be the norm. There was something ... weird... about the fence for this house, though. Tony couldn't put his finger on what was different, and it bothered him for some reason. The front door was normal enough, as was the gentleman who answered when they rang the bell. 

Inside the house, though? That was different. But again, Tony couldn't quite pinpoint _why_. It was like seeing something out of the corner of his eye that changed when viewed straight on.

The man - Andrew - and Jarvis exchanged greetings and boring adult small talk for a while. Tony did his best to be on his best behavior, but finally he just had to ask. "Why is your house weird?"

Jarvis looked mildly disapproving at the interruption, but said nothing. Andrew looked intrigued. "Weird in what way?" 

"It's like it doesn't want me looking at it." 

Andrew looked positively delighted at that answer. "You can tell? That's magic, young man! Just a simple prompt for strangers to not look too closely at what they need not see." 

"Magic isn't real. Only Science." 

Dear God, that level of skepticism just didn't belong on the face of a child this young, thought Andrew. "Magic is very much real, young man, and it looks like you have the ability to learn it." Children were supposed to still half-believe in fairy tales, weren't they? The boy's eyebrow rose in a silent and far-too-adult accusation of 'bullshit'. Time for Show-and-Tell, then. "Here, have a broom." he said, pulling said item from behind a chair and setting it floating in front of the boy. Tony looked at the broom before giving him another look of such skepticism and disgust he had to smile. "Go on, try it." 

"Try what? I mean, it's a nice 'magic trick', I guess. Better than card tricks, at least. Those are pretty easy to see through." He shoved at the end of the broom and watched it spin slightly away from him before coming to a stop. "How are you dampening the angular momentum?"

"Built in stabilizers, of course. It's for flying - go on and take a bit of a ride. This one is just a toy; it won't go very high, but they're rather fun."

"Flying... right, like those cheesy Halloween decorations of witches?" Andrew suppressed a chuckle at the sarcastic eyebrow raised in his direction, and just nodded. Tony began walking around the broom, pushing and pulling at it to see how it turned and rolled, whether he could move it down, forward, back, tilting the end upward and repeating the same tests. He even examined the floor, his expression becoming one of interest and concentration, words tumbling over themselves as he muttered to himself and asked questions all at once. "So... is this using maglev, or something? Maglev's been in testing for years, and has some pretty impressive speed records. Who's working on this? It seems to be more of a general area effect, not the directional travel the major players have been working on with maglev. I can think of SO MANY things this could be used for. Is it independent research or one of the minor labs? Or is it some top-secret... no, if it was you wouldn't have shown me. I haven't seen anything published about that sort of research, though. Do you think I'd be allowed to see the specs? Maybe talk to some of the researchers?" The kid's puppy eyes were lethal.

"The art of enchanting brooms has been practiced for centuries. I'm sure I could arrange for you to see one of the factories, but I doubt you'd understand any of what they're doing. And... " Andrew's mind went blank, briefly, as he finished parsing what the kid had just said. " Wait, Maglev? Published research? you're ...7?" 

"What's my age got to do with anything? I can read, and science is cool! There are lots of really interesting articles about new developments, so I subscribe to some of the professional journals. I like actually building things more than straight theory - robots are especially fun, but I'm not very good, yet. There are also a lot of things coming out with computerization and programming. I've learned C and SQL, but they're pretty limited. None of the existing languages can do quite what I'd like, actually, so I'm working on inventing my own language using the newer C++ as partial basis, but I also like a lot of the math based Fortran modules, too. I don't have it worked out yet, but I'll get there. I've built a couple computers of my own, too. They're just a little better than what's on the market, but not that good. I think I'm going to have to design new hardware to accept the data capacity and computational speed I want, but there are... " Andrew tuned the increasingly meaningless babble out. He'd expected the existence of magic to be more easily accepted by a child this age. He simply wasn't prepared for this level of disbelief, much less the degree of questioning and critical thinking and the range of subjects this child seemed utterly at home in. This could be harder than he thought...

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

Loki came back to himself slowly, the pungent scent of crushed herbs filling his senses. Softly murmured words filled his ears and he became aware of arms holding him close to a warm body and a gentle hand stroking his back. His eyes were sore and gummy with tears, and his throat hoarse from his cries, but he was too worn out to feel more than a dull ache. 

A different hand briefly stroked his hair, and suddenly the words around him began making sense again.

"He took that better than I'd feared, but I'm glad you were here, Amit. I think he nearly lost his self for a moment, there." Amit? ...Aaamiiitt... that was... someone's name? he thought.

A deep chuckle. "It always pays to be prepared. He's coming around, now. He'll be fine given time. I'll prepare some calming teas. He should drink them tonight, at least, and have them on hand for the next few days while he sorts himself out. Bornia will have him in for some meditations this evening, as well.  
"He's got that mask down pretty well - hardly showed a crack; you might consider starting him on actual shields. He's got such strength of will for one so young. I don't think even Master Osgrne will be his match once he's fully grown into his power. If his talents were even a hair more geared toward healing, I'd take him off your hands so fast you'd lose a finger." 

The hand stroked his hair again, accompanied by another chuckle, this time met with a rumble from the chest he was being held to. Oh, right, Yven had been holding him. Amit must be the Healer. He opened his eyes... tried to open his eyes. The lashes were stuck uncomfortably and he raised his hand to clear them.

"Welcome back, Loki. And congratulations on holding your mask. It cracked a little but did not fail. Given your reaction to the news I shared, that is very, very impressive. Had we remained where we began, you'd likely have been seen - or at least your presence noted. I don't think more than that would have escaped. You did very well. I am so proud of you, and your mother will be, too."

His breath hitched at that, though he couldn't say whether it was from the praise or mention of his mother.

"I had promised you a new area of study when you passed this test, had I not?" Loki nodded dully. He couldn't quite find the excitement the promise had stirred in him before. He vaguely hoped that maybe when he wasn't so tired he'd feel that way again. "We will first be reviewing proper Anchoring, then move to Shielding - which builds off masks. And when you are more settled, and have come to terms with ... everything, we will begin practicing Ice Magic. It is an ability inherent to the Jotun, whether or not they are Seidr users. It cannot be dampened or bound the way Seidr can, though there are other ways of producing similar limitations. Jotun mages are often skilled at Shapeshifting, as well, so you just might have two new abilities to work with." Loki shivered slightly at the reminder of the sort of monster he was and Yven's arms tightened briefly in reassurance. He could hear the rueful smile in her voice, though. "I'm sure you'll find changing your shape useful for all sorts of mischief." Oh... that's true. Maybe it would be enough.

***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***

They were finally out of that weird house that made his eyes itch, and on the way to London's Tower. 

"I don't know, Jarvis. I mean I know it's said that magic is just science we don't understand, yet, but _flying broomsticks? Really?_ The aerodynamics of a broom are pretty poor to begin with, and I'd imagine it's not very comfortable to sit on. And can you imagine the pain of landing too hard. I mean, that one time I slipped while climbing a fence was bad enough. Can you just picture that at 40 mph?" 

"I'd rather prefer to not contemplate such a situation, Young Sir. However, brooms and their aerodynamics aside, you might consider this a merely another new area of study. Keeping an open mind is important when doing experimental research, is it not? You dislike the idea of 'magic', but perhaps you could attempt to set aside your biases, based as they are on the word chosen to describe the practice. It's like asking why a dog is called a dog instead of a gruffle. 'Magic' is but a word. You might find the actual work worth looking at."

"I suppose you're right, Jarvis. I can just call it something else in my head if I want. And making that broom float with full three-dimensional range of motion _was_ pretty cool. I still think it's related to maglev somehow, but there could be other explanations for it. Unified Field Theory is gaining traction but a Grand Unified Theory is nowhere near being worked out, so maybe there's some other form of energy that needs to be accounted for? I mean it's been theorized, along with Dark Matter and Dark Energy and all sorts of Cosmic Rays - though those show up in science fiction more than actual science. Still, there could be something to the idea. Maybe this 'magic' is just one more form of energy."

"Very good, Young Sir. Shall I bring up the topic of studying abroad with your Father? I believe he will be having a great deal of business across Europe for the next while. I am sure something could be worked out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telling a story through a series of short vignettes like this is new for me. It's mostly a style experiment as I tend to favor longer narrative scenes. Leaving large gaps to the reader's imagination while giving just enough to make the story (hopefully) coherent is difficult for me. Especially since I have so many ideas stuck in the gaps, some of which will become important to the story much later on. So... if we get to a point where you're scratching your head because I left too much out, please let me know.


	5. Arrangements

"We must review anchoring, Loki. We have been over this previously: A Mage must know his Self, the boundaries of his mind and soul and Seidr. It is vital for any safe working of Seidr, particularly as you move into more complex workings."

"I already know that. We spent my first six weeks on Alfheim going over Anchoring even though I learned from my mother. You wanted to test my knowledge, and make sure I had gotten the lessons. I've already done this. Why must we do it all again?" Loki was almost ready to cry in frustration. He'd been almost pleasantly numb the first several days after learning just what Odin had kept from him. Now he wanted to cry and rage and hide from the world all at once. Bornia and Yven had been so patient with him the last few weeks - he _knew_ they were concerned and trying to help... but it didn't make it better. 

"I know, Loki. You did show fair mastery when you arrived, but your knowledge of yourself has been altered. Your heritage was deliberately kept from you and learning the truth has unsettled your sense of self more than you will admit. Remember, a Mage cannot afford to lie to himself. Lie to whomever else you choose, but never to yourself. And you're best off not lying to your teacher, either, when asked about your state of self. I know your emotions are all askew. It shows in your Seidrwork. I also know that finding your Self again will settle your emotions, but waiting for your emotions to settle will do nothing to regain your Self.  
"We will work on other things as well, I promise. Unlike the first time, I know that you understand Anchoring. We will not be spending hours upon hours on it. This is not about relearning the _theory_. You must learn anew where you end and the universe begins, and we can do that through other exercises and study in addition to these meditations. But the meditations _are_ necessary right now. If you will focus, and set aside your complaints, you will find this part goes quickly. Now, close your eyes, take a deep breath, find your Center." 

  
***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***  


"Amit, have you a bit of time? I could use your advice." 

The Healer looked up at the sound of Yven's voice. "Of course. For you I always have time." 

She smiled, briefly. "It's about Loki. He's settling back into himself and we're working on accessing his Jotun abilities, but..." 

"He's still unwilling to accept that part of himself? I suspect Odin ensured the rampant distrust and hatred the Aesir hold toward our colder colleagues was harped upon by his previous tutors. Frigga's husband is a thoroughgoing bastard, after all." 

"The Jotun were quite thoroughly demonized, yes, and we're working through it as best we can. Unfortunately, there's worse. There is a binding on Loki's power. It is certainly the One-eyed King's work as it is tied to Asgard's magic. I do not dare break it, as he would notice when Loki next goes home. I fear the consequences for Loki." 

"How _dare_ he?! That power-mad old wolf goes too far with this! First hiding truths about his heritage and now this? Did the old fool _**WANT**_ him driven mad when the truth eventually came out? Because it inevitably would." 

"I don't know, Amit, and the possibility terrifies me! Even bound, Loki's Seidr is remarkably strong, and he's not yet fully grown into it. Losing control when fully adult would have been catastrophic, and Odin _can't_ be ignorant of that.  
"If I'm giving the benefit of the doubt, I'd say the binding was to keep everyone around him safe until Loki could learn some measure of control. If his Seidr was sufficiently strong as an infant, that's what I would do. But given everything else - the lies and cultivated ignorance... I'm not sure the benefit of the doubt is warranted. Particularly as it is chiefly his Jotun abilities that are bound through the spell that keeps him in Aesir form, though his Seidr is affected as well." 

"I'll take a look, of course. Perhaps we can find a way to temporarily remove the binding?" 

"We could remove it, certainly, and make a new binding as well. But as I said, it's tied into Asgard's magic in some way. We could not replicate that signature, and the difference would be noted." 

"Would it, though? Odin is a mage of some ability, but not particularly well trained. He always preferred strength of arms over strength of mind. If not for wresting the magic of Asgard to his control, he'd have barely mediocre power at best. Would he truly notice the difference?" 

"We have to assume he would. He's paranoid enough to check." 

"I suppose you're right at that. Perhaps we could arrange an 'accident' requiring advanced healing and remove the binding as part of it?  


"No. Absolutely not. Any accident bad enough for that extensive of healing would get him recalled to Asgard - where Odin would undoubtedly replace it. And I'd not risk Loki's life like that anyway." 

"True. If we were that desperate, such subterfuge would be pointless. Still, he needs to be able to practice. Perhaps we could transfer it to another? Keep the spell intact and move it to a different target?" 

"I'm not sure that is even possible, but we could look into it." 

"We should get Loki involved as well. He's bright enough to possibly help, and deserves to know. We can pass the lessons off as a study of healing magics." 

"That might work. I have no better ideas in any case. Thank you, Amit. I'll make the arrangements and inform Frigga of our concerns."  


  
***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***  


Dear Peggy,

As promised: the results of our initial assessment. Your Godson is definitely going to be needing our help. He's a bit of an odd case as he's not exactly a wizard, but definitely more than a mere muggle. It's the strangest thing I've seen. Further investigation will be needed.

I had a few experts set up some simple spells of different sorts around my home - various detection spells for the most part, some that Healers use, some that Aurors use, some fairly specialized spells and some that are more generally used. They started picking up on him before he even entered the gate - so he's powerful - but he was registering as a magical creature, not a wizard. Moreover, he was an _unknown_ magical creature. If a hippogriff comes by, it is reported as "hippogriff, male, age: 13 years old, health: good" or whatnot. Anthony Edward Stark is "unknown, male, age: unknown, health: anomalous". Anomalous! The Healer's spells registered him as fully and entirely human, though. And in good health, if you're concerned. None of us could make heads nor tails of the information we got - and there was a lot of it. Each individual report made perfect sense, but the results from one set contradicted the results from another set. Anomalous, indeed! 

He picked up on the spells, too, but not like a normal wizard would. Most wizards would barely notice the spells used, or would be able clearly see them. Your Godson asked "why is your house weird", as though it were the house itself and not spellwork laid onto a surface. Granted that could be due to his overall unfamiliarity with magic. Still, he said the house didn't like him looking at it and his eyes itched. And yet when I pulled a broom out he didn't seem to sense anything about it at all. He poked it and prodded it and came up with the most outlandish babble of jargon I've ever heard to try and explain it. He wants to visit a broom factory, but wouldn't even try riding it. And apparently he's doing research and subscribes to professional journals? Anomalous seems about bloody right. What kind of child is your Godson, Pegs? 

He also generated four counts of unintentional magic, and I don't think he even noticed. They were all minor. He was rather distracted, and what he wanted just sort of accommodated him - a biscuit shifting on the plate so he could take it without looking, that sort of thing. But that's what makes it all the stranger. Such minor things are absolutely not normal for an untrained child to spontaneously effect. It's always _always_ brought on by some stressor - a threat to life and limb or at least a very strong emotional need. Not a biscuit absentmindedly plucked from a plate or a penlight shifting an inch to avoid being stepped on. It's unprecedented.

He is a Most Peculiar Child, Pegs. We'll do our best for him. 

sincerely,  
Andrew Emmilius Carter  
Division 2 Auror  
British MoM 

  
***~~~**~~*~*~~**~~~***  


"Loki! Are you ready, dear?" Yven called. Loki took one last glance in the mirror and ran out the door. He was both excited and nervous, for today he would be meeting a new teacher. A real Jotun. 

When Yven had first told him, Loki had been afraid. Jotun were the monsters of legend and fireside terror tales. Yven had reminded him of his lessons on the History of the Realms and the discussions they'd had Asgard's bias and political needs that gave birth to such lies. She had also pointed out - yet again! - that a mage must have a firm sense of self, and understanding more about Jotun lifecycles and biology would be necessary knowledge. She was right, of course. (That didn't mean he had to like it.) 

Loki reminded himself of all this as they traveled to the Royal Healer's Hall where the meeting was to take place. It didn't help much. He was still nervous, still facing a creature of childhood nightmares as he fought the urge to hide behind Yven as he looked up (and up) at his new teacher. Standing well over 3 meters tall, the Jotun was impressive, and scary. He swallowed nervously, hiding his shaking as best he could as he bowed when introduced, but otherwise stayed still and quiet, watching. 

Yven explained everything, now that they were under a shield - his heritage, the binding on him... Everything. The Jotun - Risi - looked increasingly interested as the explanation went on. There had been a flash of ... something... when Yven had mentioned his adoption by Odin, but it was gone before Loki could try to name it. 

After a great deal of talking, several magical and medical scans, more talking and some tentative plans for lessons, Loki had the chance to ask a question that had been festering since he'd been told what he truly was: "On Asgard Jotnar are called Frost _Giants_ , and you... fit the giant part. If I'm a Jotun, why am I so small? Why am I always the smallest and weakest?" 

Risi seemed amused by the question. "There are a few reasons for your current size. First, you are still very young. It takes time to grow. Second, you are a mage - and a powerful one at that. Life requires energy. Growth requires energy. Magic requires energy. Much of a mage's energy is channeled into their Seidr, rather than their body. Mages of any race grow more slowly than non-mages of that race for that very reason. Also, you _are_ Jotun. Our bones and bodies are somewhat denser and stronger than most other races, and we grow slowly because instead of just inches, we grow strength. Also, you may have noticed that the children you know here and on Asgard would grow a handspan over the course of a year after remaining almost unchanged for decades prior?" 

Loki nodded. He had been teased all the more after Thor had shot up like a weed at 500. 

"Jotun do not have growth spurts like that. Jotunheim is an unforgiving land. Unlike Asgard, there is no summer of abundance where man and beast may glut themselves. Winter rules all the year 'round. Food and other resources are always there, but do not have the cycles of plenty and scarcity. In the cities, resources are managed carefully that catastrophe will not bring starvation, but even with that, there is _enough_ , not plenty. This constancy affected how the Jotun adapted to survive. Unlike the Aesir, unlike the Vanir, we do not have cycles of sudden growth. Jotnar grow slowly and steadily their entire lives, and our lives can be long indeed.  
"For their first decade, perhaps, Jotnar grow relatively quickly and mature faster than Aesir, simply to survive. A small, smart creature survives better than a large, stupid one, especially in harsh environments. Jotnar evolution favored brain over brawn in the earliest stages of growth. Within their first year, a Jotun child comes to understand perhaps as many words as an Aesir would at three, and are fully mobile. Though they lack strength and stamina and still require much care, they can follow simple instructions. In contrast, many Aesir do not even walk before their second year, and are similarly slow to speak. After the first year, more energy is put into the body, and that is the fastest period of gain in height. Within their first two or three decades, Jotnar children are able to survive on their own should it be necessary, and their growth rate shifts again, building strength to match height. Though they are by no means adult, they are mature enough to think through options and consequences, to make reasonable short term plans. Mages in particular tend to mature very quickly. Their Seidr demands it.  
"You are still small because you are a mage and because you are still very young. An Aesir reaches nearly their full growth by their first millennium. By your second millennium, you will have surpassed those you have grown up with because they will have stopped growing and you will not. The giants of your legends were the ancients, not the average. I, myself, am nearly 8 000 and still considered in my prime. To compare, most Aesir live to be perhaps 5 000, and that is old.  
"According to our legends, a mage's power also grows continually throughout their lives. The older the mage, the stronger. It also said that the older the mage, the wiser - for they have managed to not destroy themselves. Great power can be corrupting, and mages must learn to not heed such a siren song if they are to survive. They must be wise enough to think things through each and every time they commit to a working or try something new. Even the thousandth - the ten-thousandth - time they work a spell, they must not become sloppy in their preparations from long familiarity. They must weigh the risks carefully in each new venture.  
"Very few Jotnar die of old age. This is in part because we live such a long time that death due to violence or the harshness of our land is far more likely. The chances of a mage dying young are even higher. For one as powerful as you already are, the binding you are under is not an unreasonable precaution. Once you harness your Seidr fully, young Loki, you will need to become very wise, very quickly, I fear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with this one, Loki will likely get the lion's share in the next few installments - he's got nearly a decade of things to get through compared to a few months for Tony. I figure the story lines will merge in about 3 to 4 chapters. So thanks for sticking with me - I've got an actual (hopefully interesting) plot outlined.
> 
> Edit: I realized that much of Loki's backstory is not actually relevant to the main storyline I want to pursue here. His story is part 2 of this series: [Self-Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631103). The first few chapters are expanded versions of what is already here, so it should look familiar if you're reading both. Hope you enjoy!  
> If you're re-reading this fic, you might get the impression that a few things are missing - and you'd be right! Since I'm no longer trying to shoe horn Loki's full history into this story, I went back and tightened things up a bit. It's all in Self-Discovery, though.


End file.
